My Homestuck Rps
by Dirk x Dave
Summary: This is all the rps I did with people that I liked :D
1. John and Strider

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: You

TG: You look

TG: Funny

TG: Are you

TG: Are you okay

EB: ...

TG: Hahhh..

EB: dave seriously?

TG: John

TG: Youre beautiful

TG: Bee you tea full

EB: goddammit! didn't i tell you to stop?

TG: Stop what

TG: John

TG: Lets

TG: Cuddle

TG: Naked.

EB: no.

TG: With our

TG: Rainbows.

TG: Rainbows john

EB: *facepalm*

TG: *hugs you*

EB: no, don't hug me.

TG: Why

TG: Why not

EB: i'm mad at you.

TG: John

TG: Im sorry

EB: you said you were sorry before.

EB: and you said you wouldn't do it agin.

EB: *again

TG: John i wont

TG: Her

TG: Here

TG: *throws it out the window*

TG: *doesnt throw the one im smoking right now though*

TG: See john

TG: Im sorry

EB: *looks at him disappointed*...no...you're really not.

TG: Yes

TG: I am john

TG: *puts it in my mouth and smokes it*

TG: Im so fuckin sorry

EB: you promised me dave...you promised you wouldn't do drugs anymore.

EB: why do you keep lying to me?

TG: Kohn

TG: John*

TG: Here

TG: *throws the one im smoking in he garbage*

TG: *starts crying*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: Im sorry john

EB: *he sighs, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to him*

TG: *doesnt take the handkercheif* *hugs you tightly*

EB: *doesn't hug back*...dave...i think you need help.

TG: No john.. Im fine

EB: no you're not.

EB: you're addicted.

TG: No im not

EB: you're lying to me again, dave.

TG: But

TG: Im not john

TG: I dont have anymore left

EB: doesn't change the fact that you kept breaking your promises.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: John

TG: Im sorry

TG: im so fucking sorry

EB: *he pulls away from his arms, shaking his head before bringing out a suitcase from under the bed*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: whats

TG: that

EB: ...i'm leaving.

TG: wait

TG: no

TG: john

TG: im sorry

TG: please dont

TG: go john

TG: im

TG: im...

TG: i

TG: john i

EB: *he starts to pack his clothes, not looking at him*

TG: im lonely

TG: *starts to cry again*

TG: and i dont want you to go

EB: ...maybe it would be better if you stayed with rose dave..it's clear i can't get through you.

EB: i'm sorry.

TG: john

TG: i

TG: i like you

EB: *he shuts his suitcase and sighs* no, you don't.

TG: right i dont like you.

TG: i love you

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: please dont fucking go

TG: i swear to fucking god

TG: i will never

TG: do drugs

TG: again

TG: if i do

TG: you can

TG: stab me

TG: or wpeven

TG: even*

TG: just

TG: kill me

TG: if i do them again

EB: *he carries his suitcase, looking at him sadly* you said that before...over and over again...and i don't want to stab you or kill you.

EB: i just want you better.

TG: i will

TG: be better

TG: john

EB: dave...i think it's time we parted ways for awhile.

TG: wait

TG: john

TG: no

TG: im so sorry

TG: *grabs your suitcase*

EB: hey...dave!

EB: give that back!

TG: *goes under blanket and holds he suitcase tightly*

TG: no.

TG: only if you stay

EB: dave strider, stop acting like this and give me back my suitcase!

TG: fine.. but

TG: but can we talk

TG: on pesterchum..

EB: ...

TG: can..we.

EB: i don't think so, dave. *he looks away from him*

TG: why not..

EB: i...think it would be better if we have some time apart...it's my fault that i tolerate your actions too much..

EB: but this time...

TG: john

TG: i wont

TG: give your suitcase back

TG: im going to

TG: stab myself

TG: if you leave me

TG: *grabs sword*

EB: dave!

TG: i will fucking do it

EB: what the hell!

EB: stop!

TG: to.

TG: late.

EB: no!

EB: i won't leave!

EB: stop!

EB: please!

TG: *moves his hand back and then thrusts it into his stomach*

EB: *he rushes to him* oh god!

TG: *falls back*

EB: dave you idiot!

TG: this...

TG: really ..

TG: h-hurts john...

EB: of course it hurts you dummy! hold on okay...don't you fucking die on me! *calls 911*

TG: john...dont...dont leave... okay...?

EB: i won't! just don't...die please...don't..oh god...*starts to cry*

TG: okay... im...sorry...for doing...the...*cougs up blood* the ... drugs

TG: coughs*

EB: no...it's fine...just hang on...the ambulance is on their way if you die...i'll be really sad dave...

EB: do you want that?

EB: i'll cry everyday...

TG: no...

TG: dont..cry

TG: that will make me cry..

EB: don't...die...i don't want you to die...i'm sorry...i'm so sorry...

EB: i won't leave...so please..

TG: its my fault john

TG: i didnt

TG: stop doing the drugs

TG: i lied

TG: and

TG: and

TG: *tries to get up*

EB: no..sssssh it's okay...we can talk about it later okay...*he grabs his hand*

EB: don't force yourself.

TG: *takes the sword out of stomach* john.. *hugs you and starts crying*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *hugs you back* dave...it'll be okay...i can hear the ambulance you're not gonna die...

EB: we're going to keep living together okay?

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: okay john..

TG: forever...?

EB: yeah...forever...i'll stay...

TG: i..i love..you.. i love you..john

EB: *the medics were at the door already, caring for dave before he can say anything*

TG: *breathes heavily* *closes eyes* ng...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *the medics put dave on the stretcher and getting him into the ambulance with john following*

TG: joh

TG: john

EB: yeah...i'm here dave..

TG: come

TG: here

TG: john

TG: bend down

TG: a bit

EB: *he sits beside the stretcher and bends down a bit* what is it dave?

TG: *presses lips gently onto yours*

EB: *his body tenses at first but kisses back just as softly*

TG: *smiles a bit*

TG: john

TG: im

TG: tired

EB: *pulls back and gives him a small smile, brushing hair away from his forehead*...just rest a bit okay? i'll be by your side when you wake up.

TG: promise..?

TG: john

TG: what if

TG: what if when i fall asleep

TG: im actually dying

TG: oh god

TG: i dont want to sleep anymore

EB: no...that's not gonna happen, okay?

EB: you're going to be fine.

EB: you're not gonna die.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: john

TG: im still

TG: scared

TG: i dont want

TG: to sleep

TG: i want to

TG: go back

TG: home

TG: and

TG: cuddle you

EB: ...we can go home and cuddle after the trip to the hospital okay?

EB: we'll cuddle all you want.

TG: but john

TG: i want to now

TG: im

TG: im cold

EB: *he paps his face* sssshhh...just be patient...after we go home from the hospital i'll make you pancakes...

TG: with

TG: aj

EB: all the aj you want.

TG: lets go home now

TG: *sits up*

TG: NOW

TG: I WANT THE AJ

TG: AND THE PANCAKEs

EB: dave! don't!

TG: AND THE CUDDLING

TG: NOW

TG: Y

TG: john

TG: yes

EB: *the medics quickly put a gas mask on dave, making him calm down*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *tries to take it off*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *pets his hair* ssshhh...ssshhh...it's okay dave...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *slowly puts my hands down* *holds your hand*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *squeezes it, giving him a smile* it's okay...i'm right here...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *starts to cry quietlyi

TG: *

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *wipes away the tears and kisses his forehead* it's alright...just relax okay?

TG: *takes off the gas mask*

TG: john..

EB: ...yeah?

TG: am i

TG: am

TG: i

TG: john am i

EB: hm?

TG: i

TG: n

TG: nothing

TG: john

EB: yes dave?

TG: it hurts

TG: alot

TG: i want to kill somebody

TG: right now

EB: don't...we're at the hospital now dave...

TG: john

TG: what have

TG: what have i

TG: have i done

EB: you haven't done anything...you're going to better okay?

EB: you promised.

TG: promised what..

EB: you'd get better...

TG: i..did?

EB: yes...you did.

TG: oh..

TG: then

TG: ill keep my promise..

TG: and i will... get hetter

TG: better*

TG: for you..

EB: *he smiles, pecking him on the lips* thank you...

TG: john

EB: hm?

TG: do you

TG: love me

EB: yes, i love you very much.

TG: thats good..

TG: john

TG: im

TG: sorry

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: im

TG: so

TG: sorry

EB: sssh...relax now...*the medics pulled dave out the ambulance going to the hospital and giving dave amnesia and put him to sleep while john waits anxiously in the waiting room*

TG: (what do i do now because im sleeping)

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: (you sleep...hehe, hold on im typing my next sentence btw thanks for ripping my heart out)

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: (haha youre welcome and okay ill wait c:)

EB: *dave was placed in the hospital room, sleeping peacefully. john wanted to see dave immediately but was stopped by a doctor asking questions*

TG: (what questions)

EB: (did you stab him...and who the hell are you? XD)

TG: (okay x3)

TG: (whats he going to answer(

TG: (can i wake up)

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: (yeah you can wake up while john explains to the doctor that no he didnt stab him goddammit)

TG: (okay) mf... *slowly wakes up*

TG: *looks at john and the doctor*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *the doctor was looking suspiciously at john while john was frowning*

TG: john..

EB: *looks at dave immediately* oh...thank god you're awake!

TG: *starts crying* they fucking put me to sleep i fucking know it

TG: what the fuck did they do to me

EB: *he hugs dave, patting his back* ssssh, you're okay now...see? you're still here..i'm still here...

TG: *hugs back crying* john stay with me

TG: dont gi

TG: go*

TG: ever

TG: stay with me

TG: forever

EB: i will...will! *the doctor suddenly interrupts them saying that john needs to go outside for a few minutes so that he could examine dave*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: noo...

TG: i want john

TG: to stay

TG: i love john

EB: *the doctors looks at dave saying it was procedure and he can come back after a few minutes*...it's okay dave...i'll just be outside door...just a few minutes..

TG: john no

TG: he may

TG: put me to sleep

TG: again

TG: john dont go

TG: *holds your hand tightly* dont go

EB: *he pats his hand gently* he won't, he'll just examine you so that you'll be able to get better?...the sooner you get better the sooner we can go home okay?

TG: but

TG: john...

TG: okay...

EB: *smiles and kisses his cheek before going outside leaving the doctor with dave*

TG: *glares at the doctor*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *the doctor looks unfazed as he puts a stethoscope on dave's chest*

TG: ...

TG: get

TG: it

TG: off.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *he quickly pulls it back saying that he's just examining him*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: i dont

TG: give a fuck

TG: what do you want

TG: from me

TG: and why cant

TG: john come im

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *the doctor said that it was only procedural and he can come back but only if dave stopped being stubborn*

TG: fuck you.

TG: *sits up*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *the doctor tries to let him lay down saying he wasnt done yet*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *pushes him away*

TG: dont touch me

TG: only john can touch me

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *the doctor huffed and threatened to not let john come in if he didnt behave properly*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: FUCK YOU!

TG: *punches doctor*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *falls to the ground, glaring up at dave with a bruised nose*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *moves back a bit*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *the doctor says that he won't be allowed any visits since his behavior is so violent*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: but...john..

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *he'll let john go home, he doesnt want you being violent with the blue eyed boy either*

TG: JOHN!

TG: NO I WANT JOHN,,

TG: ,,,

TG: !

EB: *he tries to calm him saying hes disturbing other patients*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: I WANT MY FUCKING JOHN!

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *he looks exasperated going over to the door quickly and letting john come in*

TG: *Starts crying* John..

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *the doctor leaves muttering to himself. john goes over to dave, hugging him lightly* hey...shhh...i'm here.

TG: *hugs john tightly* He said I cant have any visitors

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: well...he let me in, didn't he? *pats his back gently*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: yes..

TG: john

TG: dont

EB: yes?

TG: leave

TG: me

TG: hes probably

TG: going to

TG: take you away

TG: from me

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *he sighs, petting his hair* i don't want to leave either...maybe i could talk to him and i could sleepover here...how does that sound?

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: yes

TG: please

TG: john please

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: alright...*he pulls back a bit and smiles* but you need to lay down and rest, okay?

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: no

TG: john

TG: i want to go home

TG: now

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: we'll go home as soon as your injury is healed...i promise.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: john

TG: please

TG: lets

TG: escape

EB: dave...we have to make sure you're fully healed..i don't want that wound to reopen or get infected.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: john

TG: i want to cuddle with you

EB: we can...cuddle here if you want.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: yes john

TG: please

TG: i would like that

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: please

EB: okay then...*he lays dave down on his bed, laying on the bed himself and wrapping his arms around him*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *nuzzles your chest*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *pets his hair and kisses his forehead gently*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *closes eyes* *cuddles closer to yo*=u*

TG: you*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *he hums lightly, a tune from his piano piece*

TG: (i got to go be back in like 40 minutes dont go*

EB: ((kay :

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: (actually i can chat for a bit more until i leave for 20 mins then come back)

EB: ((alrighty then

TG: *slowly falls asleep while cuddling you* *snores*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *smiles a bit but suddenly the door opened, two medics pulling you away from dave saying visiting hours is over*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *wakes up* where are you taking me im staying with john

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *john struggled but the medic guy forcefully tried to pull him out of the room*

EB: hey! let go!

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *punches every body except john*

TG: dont touch him

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: john

TG: are you

TG: okay

EB: ...y-yeah...i'm fine...*rubs his arm where a bruised started to form*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: no john

TG: youre not okay

TG: what did they do to you

EB: it's just a little bruise dave...no big deal...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: they hurt you

TG: john

TG: im sorry

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: hey..it's fine...it's not your fault i'm okay?...how about you? are you hurt?

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: yes john

TG: im hurt because they hurt you

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *he gives him a smile before patting his head* hey...i'm not hurt okay! don't worry about me.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: but

TG: they hurt you

TG: look

TG: they gave you a bruise

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: i wont let them

EB: i'm sure..they're just a bit forceful...uhm i bruised easily you know...so it's not entirely their fault...

TG: i wont let them take you away john

TG: *holds you*

EB: *he pats his back, looking down on the unconscious medics* uhm...this is gonna be hard to explain to the doctor...

TG: john

TG: its okay

TG: they are bitches

TG: they deserve it

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: john

EB: *he sighs but suddenly the doctor came in, took one good look around the room before bringing the guard in, grabbing john by the waist and leading him away from dave*

EB: hey, what's with you hospital people?

TG: john no

EB: let go of me!

TG: *gets up*

EB: *the doctor says* don't move strider.

EB: or do you not want to see your friend again?

TG: *takes somethng from his back pocket that looks like a knife but he oresses this button and it turns into a sword* or else what

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *the doctors and guard looks at the sword in fear..john looks at dave* dave...don't!

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: why not john

EB: please...don't kill anyone..i don't want anymore blood...

TG: *carelessly swings sword around*

TG: oh but john

TG: i dont want them to take you

TG: *moves forward*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *john looks at the guard and doctor shouting that they let go of him now but they didnt listen and steps back taking john with the, *

EB: *them

TG: *takes another step forward* let him go .

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: now.

TG: or else.

TG: i will.

TG: kill you

TG: both

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *john struggles from the guards grip telling them to run but the guard tightens his grip on, making him choke a bit*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: dont you fucking touch him! *stabs the gaurd in the arm*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *the guard lets go of john immediately crying out in pain, john falling to the floor*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: do you want to fight me *glares at the gaurd*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *he looks at dave with fear before backing off the doctor, grabbing john and running of with him telling john that it wasnt safe for him to be friends with dave*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: no wait! he'll kill you too!

EB: let me go!

TG: *runs after the doctor*

EB: doctor please!

TG: *trips and falls*

EB: let go!

TG: *drops sword*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: fuck

TG: *crawls to sword*

EB: *he looks back at dave* he needs my help! *the doctor gripped johns arm tightly causing him to yelp in pain the doctor telling him to shut up*

EB: please...let me help him...*starts to cry*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *slowly picks up sword*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *gets up*

EB: *the doctor reaches the elevator, pushing the button furiously his grip on john tightening even further*

EB: ...you're hurting me...

TG: *runs in the elevator and makes it before the door closes*

TG: *about to stab the doctor but hesitates for a second*

TG: ...

EB: *the doctor freezes looking at dave, john was trying to hide his pain when the doctor nails dug unto his arm*..d-don't..

TG: *walks over to the doctor and puts sword to his neck*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *the doctor chokes out blood before falling to the floor, his grip on john loosening*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: (i didnt stab him i just put it up to his neck*

EB: ((oopsy sorry!

EB: ((let me try again

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: (haha its okay)

EB: *the doctor hitched his breath, his eyes not leaving dave*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: let go

TG: of my

TG: john

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *he slowly let go of john's arm, revealing spots of blood and a bruise in john's arm where he held it too tightlyand dug his nails*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: oh god john

TG: what did he do to you

EB: i-i'

EB: i'm fine!

EB: i'm fine dave.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *drops sword and hugs john tightly*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *he sighs, weakly hugging him back*..i-i'm okay...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: no your jnot

TG: not*

TG: john

TG: *starts crying on you*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *rubs your back soothingly* shhh..shhh...it's okay...it's okay dave...don't cry...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: john

TG: im

TG: scared

TG: i want to go home

TG: now

TG: please

TG: john

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: (gtg eat be back dont go)

EB: y-yeah...okay...we'll get a taxi...and go home..*john helps dave out the elevator, the doctor already running to the opposite direction*

EB: ((mmkay

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: (back)

EB: ((wb!

TG: (thank you)

TG: john

TG: can we

TG: still

TG: cuddle when we get

TG: home

EB: yeah..we'll cuddle all you want once we get home...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: thank

TG: thank you

TG: john

EB: mm?

TG: lets go home

TG: now

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: yeah okay...*he helps dave in getting out of the hospital hailing a cab and both of them going inside*

TG: john

EB: yes?

TG: *hugs you when inside the taxi*

TG: i love you

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *he smiles tiredly, patting his head*...i love you too...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: today

TG: was a sad

TG: day

EB: ..it was...

TG: very

TG: sad

TG: *hugs you even tighter*

TG: im sorry

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *he hugs back, but weakly*...i-it's fine...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: im

TG: sad

EB: ...why is that?

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: because

TG: i killed

TG: so many

TG: people

TG: it..

TG: it sort of..

TG: felt...

TG: good..

EB: ...w-what?

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: dave...what are you saying?

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: it

TG: felt

TG: weird

TG: but

TG: good

EB: ...y-you can't kill people dave! it's not..it's not right!

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: i know john

TG: its not goid

TG: good*

EB: yes...it's bad.

EB: really bad.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: john

TG: i want

TG: to kill

TG: this taxi driver..

EB: w-why?...he didn't do anything to us dave...

TG: i know buy john

TG: but*

TG: i

TG: i want to

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: no...dave...please no, you can't! *the police driver hears what theyre talking about and immediately calls the police*

TG: okay..

TG: john i wont..

TG: ill try not to

TG: for you

EB: t-thank you...*suddenly police cars started to surround the taxi, the taxi driver immediately stopped* what's...going on?

TG: hm..? *looks at police cars*

EB: *the taxi driver suddenly went out of the car, police officers were shouting at them to get out*

TG: *opens the door and gets out* woah whats going on *still holding sword in one hand

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *john follows, seeing the policemen pointing guns at them* please! he didn't mean it!

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *starts to laugh* oh god this is hilarious

EB: ...why are you laughing?

TG: not really.

TG: cause john

TG: i get to kill them.

EB: *his eyes widen*...dave don't!

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: i want to john.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: dave sssh! they'll hear you...please don't...it's not worth it!

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: john its okay

TG: let me

TG: do it

EB: no! you'll just kill each other!

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: so..

TG: let it

TG: happen

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: don't do this...please

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: don't do this dave...

TG: okay..

TG: *puts hands in air*

TG: .

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *he puts his hand up in surrender, feeling so tired, the police approaching them*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *stabs one of them* oops... *grabs john and runs*

EB: dave! why did you do that! *he tries to keep up with him*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: because

TG: i dont want to go to jail

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: but they-*his sentence was cut off as bullets were being fired, one grazing his hip, he collapsed on the ground*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: fuck *picks you up and keeps runnin*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *his bleed starts to bleed profusely, his eyes welling up with tears* ow...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: shhhh

TG: its okay

TG: *runs to our house*

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *he shuts his eyes, putting pressure to the wound but yelps in pain* it hurts...

TG: shhh dont do that

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: *he starts to cry*...i'm tired...i'm so tired...

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: (ughh i gtg take a shower you can leave or stay if you want to wait for me)

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

EB: ((i probs need to go to sleep now but thank you for the wonderful rp! have a nice day~))

ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.

Doing drugs!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: (youre welcome)


	2. Dave and Dirk

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Your sex slave!Bro [Bro ] joined chat.

TG: yess

TG: bro

Bro : Do I make you happy.

TG: yes

Bro : Be honest.

TG: very happy

Bro : Good.

TG: i love you bro

Bro : I love you too

TG: come here

Bro : *walks over to you* Okay.

TG: *gets on knees*

TG: *takes off your pants*

Bro : Yeah man. Do it. *he slides down his boxers*

TG: *licks your dick then sucks on it*

Bro : *he moans* Oh yeah.

TG: *sucks faster and harder*

Bro : *his moans become louder* Hng-nnn

TG: mm.. *gets up and takes off all my clothes* lay down

Bro : *he lays down* Okay bro.

TG: *he pushes your dick in my ass* nh..

Bro : *he moans grabbing your dick* Come on.

TG: bro *he moves himself up and own*

TG: down*

TG: i fucking love you

Bro : *he starts giving him a handjob and pushes up on him* I love you too.

TG: *Moans* bro fuck yes harder

Bro : *he thrusts. Harder moving his hands faster*

TG: *moans louder* aah! oh god yes...!

Bro : *he thrusts harder and faster* Oh yeah. *he moves his hands faster*

TG: yes oh fucking yes ah mmm

TG: *kisses you*

Bro : *he moves his hands faster* c'mon cum for me. *he goes as hard and as fast as he can*

TG: aah! okay bro anything f-for you ngg! *cums*

Bro : Good boy. *he removes his hands licking the cum off his hands and grabs his ass*

TG: *moans* b-bro mmm..

Bro : *he cums and gives a final thrust as hard as he can*

TG: fuck bro*digs nails in you*

Bro : We're not done yet, that was just a sample I want to see you red and sweating.

TG: *panting* but

Bro : But what.

TG: n-nothing

TG: do what you w-want

Bro : *he slams into him hard already thrusting hard and fast*

TG: nnn...ahhg..! *he digs his nails as hard as he can into your skin*

Bro : *he slams again thrusting* Oh yeah!

TG: *he starts to cry* f-fuck nnn bro

TG: ,

Bro : *he slams into him again* Are you crying.

TG: i dont fucking know! am i? *puts my hand on my dick and rubs*

TG: mmm

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Bro : *slams into him again really hard and keeps thrusting*

TG: *Cries harder tears dripping from my face * Bro this is starting to h-ngg

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Bro : *bites into your shoulder thrusting as hard and fast as he could*

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: *clenches teeth* B-bro i

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

Bro : *removes his teeth from his shoulder drawing blood from you* you what.

TG: this is starting to h-hurt

Bro : That's the point.

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: but bro

Bro : And possibly because we didn't use vasoline.

TG: can we

TG: can we stop..

Bro : You sure.

TG: mhmm.

Bro : *he stops* Fine.

TG: thanks

TG: *lays beside you*

Your sex slave!Bro [Bro ] disconnected.

TG: i love you

Your sex slave!Bro [Bro ] joined chat.

Bro : Love you too.

TG: how much

Bro : A lot.

TG: bro

TG: do you

TG: ndvermind

Bro : Do I what.

TG: *cuddles you*

Bro : *cuddles with you*

TG: bro

Bro : What.

TG: lets get married

TG: someday

Bro : Okay Dave.

TG: call me babe

Bro : Okay lil bro.

TG: yeah thats good.

TG: *hugs you really tight*

Bro : *hugs back* I love you.

TG: i love you more

TG: than anything

TG: ever

Bro : I can say the same thing for you.

TG: youre so fucking precious

Bro : You are too. Bro.

TG: lets

TG: sleep

TG: bro

TG: never leave me

Bro : Okay lil man.

TG: *nuzzles your chest and pretends to be asleep*

Bro : *he falls asleep*

TG: *falls asleep also**next day*

Bro : (( gotta run ill look for you next time.

Your sex slave!Bro [Bro ] disconnected.

TG: (thanks forthe rp bro)


	3. Dave and Jake

golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: jAke?  
GT: Why, Yes. Hello Chap.  
TG: jake  
GT: What is it?  
TG: you cant have my bro  
GT: Aww but please Dave?  
TG: you can only have him  
TG: if you  
TG: have me also  
GT: ...Oh.  
TG: and whatever you do to him you do to me  
GT: ... *questions the possibilities*  
TG: you can  
GT: ...O-okay.  
TG: really?  
TG: then do it now  
GT: R-Right now?  
TG: whatever you do to him do it to me right now.  
GT: To bloody hell with it. *kisses Dave*  
TG: *kisses back*  
TG: what else do you do to him  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: ...I think that stuff is pretty... Explicit? Maybe more than that..  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: good.  
TG: you can do  
TG: whatever you want  
TG: to me  
GT: ... O-okay if you say so Dave...  
TG: Now  
GT: *rips pants off and kisses Dave's neck*  
GT: ...  
TG: Mmm  
TG: *takes off shirt*  
GT: *blushes like an idiot*  
TG: heh.. youre so fucking adorable  
GT: T-thank you Dave... *presses up against Dave*  
GT: *and hugs him cause yolo*  
TG: *hugs back*  
TG: *cause swag*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: I would do more... But.. You seem to be pretty satisfied with what I just did.  
TG: no.  
TG: do everything you wanted  
TG: to ever do  
TG: on me  
GT: ...If you really want to Dave.. Prepare for some serious SMUT.  
TG: im already prepared  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: Okay then. *pulls Dave's pants down and rips selfs' shirt off*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: Can you...hurry up  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: If you really say so.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: *kneels down* ((I sorta ship this now thanks c: ))  
TG: thans english (welcome)  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: thanks*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: *sweats and breathes heavily* I don't even think... I've done this with Dirk... But how you say you only live once!  
TG: and swag.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: lots of swag  
GT: Yes, yes, swag too. *grabs onto Dave's chest*  
TG: i should record this  
TG: for  
TG: SWAG  
TG: and yolo  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: *gets phone*  
GT: ...  
TG: *starts recording*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: ...Dave this has turned awkward since you brought up the fact that wanted to record this..  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: Is that even normal.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: yess  
GT: Like, do people record this? Am I missing something?  
TG: have you ever watched porn  
TG: ...  
TG: youre missing alot  
GT: Ye- No- May- No.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: okay..  
TG: let me show you  
GT: Alright Chap.  
TG: *gets computer and goes on a porn video*  
TG: watch  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: *watches* How does one simply open their legs THAT far out?!  
TG: english you are an idiot  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: ...I know. ((Brb Miley Cyrus came on I'm changing it.))  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
TG: (ugh miley fucker i hate her)  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
GT: ((Me too -.-))  
TG: you can watch  
TG: alot of porn  
TG: straight porn  
TG: lesbian  
TG: gay  
TG: asian midget porn  
TG: etc  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: ...Gay porn huh? Why don't we take a look at that? *wink*  
GT: ((That was so cheesy I don't even I'm sorry))  
TG: its my favourite.  
TG: (naah)  
TG: *goes onto some gay porn*  
TG: *clicks video*  
TG: oh...  
TG: this is my video..  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: *blushes as he watches but me gusta because Dave*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: i should..change it  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: No. No. It's fine. *glares at video*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: this is well embarassing  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: Well you expect me to reject it? It's a little sexy.  
GT: Okay, a lot sexy.  
TG: and atthe end  
TG: i start to  
TG: lick all over the poster my bro has of you..  
GT: Oh.  
GT: Okay.  
GT: *smiles*  
TG: and  
TG: then  
TG: i  
TG: fuck it  
GT: Oh. Oh. OH. *blushes and derps just a little*  
TG: Hard  
TG: very  
TG: hard  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: *grins evilly* I know something more fun that.  
GT: Exactly that.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: except in not a poster.  
GT: I'm*  
TG: i know  
TG: were going to do it  
TG: *stands up*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: *le did not expect that answer*  
TG: *sits on your lap pushing your cock in me*  
golgothasTerror's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
golgothasTerror [GT] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: *moans loudly*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: *Kisses your neck* *Moves up and down* Mmm fuck yeah  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: *melts into his kisses* *shivers with excitement. Mmmm... Dave..  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: *Moves a bit harder and faster*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: I... I would never go this far with Dirk... *breathes heavily*  
TG: Really?  
TG: is this your first time or?p  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: I... Believe so, Dave.  
GT: *moans three times*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: *Goes faster* *Moans* Ahhm  
TG: ahh*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: *grabs Dave's ass, and HARD* Mmm..  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: Im going to go hard. *starts thrusting*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: *screeches in pleasure*  
GT: ((Screeches wut o.o))  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: (what)  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: ((My phone said screeches instead of screams and screeches just sounds weird o.o))  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: (i know lol)  
TG: sh sh sh thisis jst the begining  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: .  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: *yolo mode activated*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: *Goes as hard as he can*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: *hardness*  
GT: *blushes because boners*  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: *like literally he just got a major boner*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: *Moans* Fuuuck yess  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: *grins seductively* Now your turn Strider.  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: Mmm o-okay  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: english  
TG: do it  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: Unf Of course Dave. ((Just a question what is it.))  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: ((Dont know..)  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
GT: ((I have an idea.)) *hives Dave a hickory then kneels down to THE D*  
GT: Gives*  
GT: Hickie*  
TG: (lol)  
GT: ((AUTOCORRECT))  
TG: yes english  
TG: do it  
TG: hard  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
GT: *shoves THE D into mouth*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: *Thrusts in his mouth*  
GT: ((A perfect song came on for this o.o))  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: (im listeningto a song also i just put on right now...)  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
GT: ((Oh well then.)) *sucks OMG WHAT YES*  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
TG: (eh gtg thanks for the good rp look for you later)  
GT: ((Haha okay great job)) 

Thanks to the person who roleplayed Jake English!


	4. Chapter 4

TurntechGodhead joined chat!

EctoBiologist joined chat!

TG: hey

TG: don't leave me here

TG: john i got a boner

TG: suck my dick

EB: uhhh...

TG: like literally

TG: youre not any fun

TG: pfdfgfcxcx

TG: dsh

TG: shhhdh

EB: are you masturbating?, Dave?

TG: JOHN

TG: no no

TG: im fine

TG: im good

TG: thanks for worrying about me

EctoBiologist disconnected

TG: aww fuck

TG: dont go

TG: my baby

TG: ill just wait here

TG: lalala

TG: fuck you

TG: i fuck my bro

TG: everyday

TG: everytime

TG: we dont use lube

TG: my first time i couldnt walk for a week

TG:


	5. Dave and John and Dad and Marc

**guys ignore the turntechgodhead disconnected/turntechgodhead joined chat and stuff theres a problem with my connection that makes it do that**

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.

ectoBiologist (huge sadstuck warning) [EB] joined chat.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: ((hi)

EB: ((well this changes things

TG: ((yes

EB: ((my premise starts with john texting dave in the middle of the night

TG: ((oh okay lets do it that way))

EB: dave.

EB: dave i know it's late.

EB: but uh.

EB: i'm sort of really freaking out.

EB: please answer.

EB: please be awake.

EB: dave.

TG: *he picks up his phone from the little table beside the bed and checks it* ..

TG: hey john

TG: what happened man?

EB: hi. thank you.

EB: i did something stupid.

TG: did you rape karkat?

EB: really stupid.

EB: what.

EB: no.

TG: oh okay

TG: what happened

EB: two minutes ago i sort of swallowed a bunch of pills.

TG: what pills

TG: what type of pills

TG: hello?

EB: just a bunch of random stuff from the medicine cabinet.

TG: why would you do that?wheres your dad?

EB: he's downstairs.

TG: john im coming over

TG: be there in.. a few minutes

EB: i just... felt overwhelmed by something that's been going on for a while.

EB: i'm fine, it's nothing.

TG: john tell me when i arrive

EB: you don't need to come over.

TG: i want to

EB: i puked them up.

EB: i'm fine.

TG: still

TG: *he jumps off his bed and goes downstairs he puts on some boots and a jacket* im coming

EB: okay. as long as you don't make me explain.

TG: youve got alot to explain. *he opens the door and shuts it not bothering to lock it and he starts running towards johns house*

TG: *when he arrives he presses his finger on the doorbell repeatedly*

EB: *dad opens the door* DAD: DAVID? IT'S LATE.

TG: mr egbert *pushes him aside and runs upstairs throwing his jacket on the floor*

EB: DAD: ...? *confused greatly*

TG: *he kicks open the door to johns room*

EB: *john is in his room, sitting in the corner, huddled in an oversized sweatshirt*

EB: ...hi.

TG: hey john what happened *he walks over to john and kneels* come on

EB: nothing new happened.

EB: i don't why i overreacted today.

TG: come on something did happen

TG: *he slowly scoops john up in his arms and lays him on the bed gently*

EB: *squeaks* davepleasedon'ttouchme.

TG: john tell me what happened.. *he hops on the bed beside john*

EB: i told you. nothing new happened.

EB: just the same stuff that's been going on for a month.

TG: something did happen why cant i touch you whats been going on for a month?

EB: or is it two months now... i haven't been trying to keep track...

TG: john whats been happening?

EB: it's gross. you'll hate me.

EB: everyone should.

TG: i wont ever hate you

TG: youre my friend

EB: but you should.

TG: no i wont now tell me

EB: some guy at school... makes me do stuff...

TG: what stuff..?

EB: really bad stuff.

EB: normally making myself throw up when i get home...

EB: and... occasionally cutting...

EB: is enough to counteract that.

EB: but.

EB: today it wasn't.

TG: who does this john

TG: WHO DOES THIS TO YOY

TG: YOU*

EB: *curls in on himself more* marc fitson. but nobody would believe me if i told them that, he's the goddamn poster popular douche of the school.

TG: i swear to god i will murder him

TG: tomorrow your coming to school with me

TG: staying with me

TG: the whole day

EB: *nods* o-okay.

TG: does your dad know?

EB: *shakes head*

TG: you should tell him..

EB: i'll tell him tomorrow night...

TG: can i stay here..?

EB: *nods* yeah.

TG: ill just sleep on the couch ..

TG: its gonna be fine okay..?

EB: i doubt it.

TG: eont say that i will

TG: im going to murder him for real

TG: just sleep john.. *he pushes john down gently and covers him with the blanket*

EB: *shakes head* i don't want you getting in however big trouble because of me dave...

EB: *sighs, curling up under the blankets*

TG: shhh *he turns off the lights walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him*

EB: *eventually, john does fall asleep*

TG: *he walks downstairs * mr egbert..

EB: DAD: YES DAVID?

TG: can we .. talk

TG: its about john..

EB: DAD: ALL RIGHT...

TG: could you.. change schools

EB: DAD: I SUPPOSE THAT'S POSSIBLE... WHY?

TG: well theres this kid ..

TG: and he .. makes john do horrible thigs

TG: things*

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: like..

TG: things..

EB: DAD: CARE TO ELABORATE?

TG: he just said he makes him do bad things.. for about 2 monthes.. hes been cutting he said...

EB: DAD: ...I'LL DEAL WITH IT.

TG: he almost.. killed himself today

TG: *sniffle*

EB: DAD: *pinches his nose with one hand* GODDAMN... I'LL TALK TO HIM.

TG: thanks *slowly walks to the couch and turns on tv*

EB: *starts heading upstairs*

TG: hes sleeping mr egbert

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: ..

EB: *stops* TOMORROW, THEN.

TG: sure.. do you want to watch tv with me

EB: *shakes head* IT'S LATE. I'LL JUST GO TO SLEEP.

TG: same *he lays down on the couch closing his eyes*

EB: *to morning, away*

TG: *he sits up and yawns *

EB: *john comes downstairs and gets breakfast*

TG: morning

TG: did you sleep well?

EB: *nods* yeah pretty much...

TG: thats good

TG: stay

TG: *he gets off the couch and mkes his way towards dads room*

EB: *stands still in the living room*

TG: *slowly opens the door* mr egbert?

TG: you sleepin?

EB: DAD: NO, I'M AWAKE.

TG: hug

TG: *opens his arms*

EB: *sighs and hugs him*

TG: *he hugs him back* pick me up..?

EB: *does so* DAD: I'LL MAKE SURE JOHN IS OKAY, ALL RIGHT?

TG: sure dont drop me *holds onto his shirt tightly*

EB: *puts him down after a minute* DAD: STICK WITH HIM IN SCHOOL TODAY

TG: yes i will i swear

EB: DAD: GOOD.

TG: and

TG: if i see that kid

TG: im going to teach him a lesson he will never forget *he walks out of dads room grinning* HEY JOOHN

EB: *looks up* yeah dave...?

TG: hurry uup

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: come on

EB: i'm ready to go. i got dressed before i came downstairs.

TG: good *he gets his jacket and his boots and puts them on* lets go

EB: *nods, getting his shoes on and grabbing his backpack*

TG: *he opens the door and pulls john out and shuts it*

EB: *follows dave*

TG: *walks to school*

EB: *walks close to him*

TG: dont worry

TG: he wont touch yoy

TG: you*

EB: *staring at the ground* thanks.

TG: no problem *he arrives at school*

EB: ...we aren't in the same classes.

TG: who cares im going to your class

EB: ...okay.

TG: show me

EB: what?

TG: your class

EB: right. *goes to his first class, which is music theory*

TG: *he follows him * where do you sit

EB: *sits in the corner of the classroom*

TG: *sits right beside him* we are early

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: whos chair am i sittin on

EB: nobody's.

EB: there's a bunch of empty desks around me.

TG: oh so nobody sits here? good.

TG: whens the teacher comin

EB: a few minutes.

TG: *lays his head on the desk* blaaarrgghhh

TG: does Marc come to this class?

EB: *shakes head* he's only in my gym class.

TG: when do you see him

EB: after school.

TG: oh well

TG: do you see him at lunch also?

EB: sometimes.

TG: you know, lets skip class

EB: *shakes head*

TG: why not? the teachers takin too long to come

EB: we're here early.

TG: i know! (whns the teacher comn))

EB: *teacher walks in and looks at dave quizzically* Teacher: ...You're not supposed to be here.

TG: IVE BEEN BAD AND MY TEACHER SAID I HAVE TO GO TO THIS CLASS NOW

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: Teacher: ...You're also loud.

TG: sorry.

EB: Teacher: And if there was a transfer I'd be told about it. Why're you actually here, señor loudness?

TG: my teachers phone broke and shes sick so she cant tell you

EB: Teacher: ...*turns to John* Why is he here?

EB: ...he's my bodyguard for the day.

EB: Teacher: Oh, okay.

TG: OH, yeah i am

TG: LOOK AT THESE MUSCLES

EB: *deadpans* dave.

EB: stop being stupid.

TG: humph *crosses arms* so what are you giving us to study

EB: Teacher: You'll get worksheets when the class actually starts.

TG: yeah whatever *puts feet ontop of table*

EB: *the class starts soon, worksheets are passed out, john works on it*

TG: *dave just doodles on the back of the page*

EB: *the class is over an hour later, on to the next class. yay math.*

TG: *booo math blaahg*

TG: *:[*

EB: *luckily theyre in the same math class so no teacher problems there*

TG: *yay* *stands in the desk and starts twerking*

EB: *what the fuck dave*

TG: *hes bored*

EB: *ah well. they fumble excuses through the rest of johns classes*

TG: is it lunch now*

TG: *is it?*

EB: *yes lunchtime woo*

TG: LETS GO JOHN WE ARE HAVING PIZZA TODAY

TG: *picks john up and runs into the lunchroom*

EB: DAVE PUT ME DOWN.

TG: *throws you in your seat and brings us 2 pizzas*

EB: *curls up in his seat*

TG: *sits beside him * lets eat

EB: not hungry.

TG: why not?

EB: i'm not.

TG: okay ill eat it ((whats wrong with john?)) *eats his pizza*

EB: ((dave is being less than helpful

EB: okay.

TG: ((oooh))

TG: hey john

EB: what?

TG: say aaah

EB: no.

TG: come ooooonn

EB: dave i don't want any food.

TG: yes you do who doesnt want pizza

EB: me.

TG: fine

TG: *finishes the pizza*

EB: *squeaks and curls up more when he notices marc is in the lunchroom*

TG: hey you okay..?

EB: *shakes head* he's here.

TG: if he comes close to you ill break him

TG: so its fine

EB: ...thanks dave.

TG: *puts an arm around you* dont worry

EB: *pulls away from dave* dave.

EB: stop.

TG: ugh

TG: cmon

TG: dude

TG: fine

TG: *finishes johns pizza*

EB: *and then, next class. marc is smart enough not to go near john with dave around*

TG: *BUT DAVE IS FOLLOWING HIM*

EB: *yes exactly marc is avoiding them today*

TG: *then dave will just go to mark*

TG: ((im going to take a shower can you wait for me ill be quick))

EB: ((yep :3

EB: *marc looks up from his lunch table when dave comes over* The fuck do you want?

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: (hi)

TG: aw man dont be so rude

EB: Marc: What do you want?

TG: i just wanted to ask if you wanna hang after school like play video games ive got gta5

TG: youre a pretty cool guy and all

EB: Marc:... *looks at dave in confusion* You've never even talked to me before what the hell?

TG: its just

TG: i wanted too

TG: but i was shy you wouldnt say yes

TG: ((heuhohuue)

EB: Marc: Sorry man, I have basketball practice today.

TG: cmoon

TG: its gta5

TG: the best

TG: video game ever

TG: it like cost 100 bucks

TG: i wanted to play it with you

EB: Marc: Some other time. I got basketball practice, then I'm goin to Julian's party tonight.

TG: well could you just meet me outside the school super quicj

TG: quick*

EB: Marc: ...Why?

TG: well ive got the game

TG: *takes his out from his back pocket*

TG: and after school i could give you it

TG: to play after when youve got time

TG: *puts it back* i cant give you it now or the teachers will prob take it away

EB: Marc: You aren't making sense. The copy's probably corrupted or some shit, nobody just gives away GTA five.

TG: youre going to borrow it anyways its not opened

TG: and youll give it back after

TG: deal?

EB: Marc: How bout no. You've been hangin around that Egbert loser all day, and I have it on good authority that he's a prankster. Not acceptin that game, not showin up after school.

TG: i dont even like him he keeps botherin me and telling me to stay with him

TG: *lie lie lie*

EB: Marc: Dude, no. If you want you can go to Julian's party, give it to me there. I got practice legit right after school anyway.

TG: sure what times his party

EB: Marc: Eight tonight.

TG: thanks bro see you

TG: *walks away*

EB: *john looks up from his seat when dave gets back* what happened?

TG: nothin

TG: im going to this julian guys party

EB: okay.

TG: lets go

EB: *gym class, last class of the day*

TG: *aw yes*

TG: *((OMG!))

TG: ((I JUST RALIZED I GOT A MINI THIGH GAP OMG))

TG: ((AM I SEXY NOW))

TG: john

TG: i hate gym

EB: so do i.

TG: anyways

TG: *DOES THE GYM*

EB: *schools over now yay*

TG: *yes lets go home*

EB: *back to johns house*

TG: *opens door* MR EGGBUUURRRTTT

EB: DAD: WHAT.

TG: WE ARE HOME

EB: DAD: WELL OBVIOUSLY.

EB: DAD: YOU'RE ALSO LOUDM

EB: *.

TG: IM SORRY

TG: *runs into dads room*

EB: DAD: HELLO.

TG: COME

TG: AND CLOSE THE DOOR

EB: *stands up* DAD: STOP SHOUTING.

TG: sorry

TG: come and close the door

EB: *closes the door*

TG: lock it

EB: *locks the door* DAD: SO HOW DID SCHOOL GO.

TG: good very good

TG: lay beside me

EB: DAD: WHAT.

TG: lay beside me please

EB: DAD: WHY.

TG: because im cold

EB: *facepalm* DAD: DAVID JUST TELL ME HOW JOHN WAS TODAY.

TG: john was good he didnt eat his lunch though

EB: DAD: ANY REASON?

TG: dunno

TG: now cooome!

EB: DAD: YOU'RE BEING WEIRD, DAVID.

TG: no im not aauurrhhh *pulls you down *

TG: *cuddles you*

TG: mr egbert

EB: DAD: *sighs* YES. YOU'RE BEING WEIRD.

TG: nooo im not well im a bit excited

EB: DAD: EXCITED? WHY?

TG: *whispers in mr egberts ear* cuase i get to kill Marc

EB: *jolts up* DAD: WHAT!?

TG: shhh...

TG: *huggles you*

EB: *shoves away* DAD: THERE WILL BE NO KILLING OF ANYONE!

TG: fiine fine whatever

TG: kiss?

TG: cheek kiss

EB: DAD: MY GOD DAVID. NO. JUST GO, OKAY? GO.

EB: DAD: I CAN DEAL WITH JOHN FROM HERE.

TG: *gasp*

TG: *pretends to cry ion dads shirt*

TG: i didnt do anything

EB: DAD: I SAID GO.

TG: nooo...

EB: DAD: THANK YOU FOR BRINGING THE UNFORTUNATE SITUATION TO MY ATTENTION, I WILL HANDLE IT FROM HERE. NOW LEAVE.

TG: OMG IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR JULIANS PARTY*UNlocks dads door and goes into kitchen picking out a sharp knife and puts it in his pocket while jolting outside*

EB: *john watches dave run out in confusion*

TG: *he runs over to julians party *

TG: *looks around for Marc*

EB: *marc... isnt there*

TG: *why not?*

EB: *why, because he was at a different party*

EB: *and at two in the morning, john texts dave*

EB: dave.

EB: dave please be still up.

EB: dave.

EB: dave.

TG: *DID HE LIE*

TG: what

EB: *indeed. cant let dave kill him just yet he hasnt caused john enough hell*

EB: thank youm

EB: dave.

EB: i can barely see the keyboard.

EB: can we video.

TG: what

TG: what

EB: please.

EB: can we video chat.

TG: sure

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: iill be on skype

TG: *logs on*

EB: *turns on videochat. his backdrop is a brick wall, and his face is covered in tears and blood*

TG: .

TG: do you know where he lives-

EB: *shakes head* n-no...

TG: wait a sec

TG: *calls mr egbert*

EB: *dad answers* DAD: WHAT.

TG: you bitch

EB: DAD: ...

TG: hold on *goes back on skype and takes a screenshot of john and sends it to him*

TG: you said you would take care of the situation

TG: you liar

EB: DAD: IT'S HIS OWN DAMN FAULT.

TG: what..

TG: how ..

TG: what did he do to deserve thqt?

TG: you piece of shit of a father

EB: DAD: HOMOSEXUAL ACTIONS, HELL HE PROBABLY DESERVES WORSE.

EB: *-CLICK-*

TG: *goes back on skype*

TG: youre staying at my house, FOREVER

EB: i don't w-want to dave.

EB: i just want to.

EB: diem

EB: *.

EB: right now.

EB: just.

EB: d-drop fucking dead.

TG: shh

TG: where are you

EB: i'm on o-oak street.

TG: right

TG: *starts heading there*

EB: dave i-i talked to my dad and he

TG: sshhh..

EB: he got angry at me.

TG: john shh

EB: so i r-ran out of the house and.

TG: *arrives to john* shhhhh..

EB: i ended up showing up at th-this party and i tjought.

EB: that it would be okay.

EB: *not yet*

TG: john shut up.

EB: but marc w-was actually there and.

TG: john

EB: and something in the food or s-something made me pass out...

TG: listen to me

EB: no!

EB: i just want.

EB: to.

TG: where does he live

EB: die.

EB: *sobbing, he accidentally hits his head against the wall behind him, knocking himself out again*

TG: shit *he picks john up and walks towards my house*

EB: *nooooo youre ruining iiiiit :'(

TG: *WHAT AM I SOPOSSED TO DO!?*

EB: *not reach john yet! hes not finished being fucked up yet! theres a reason this prompt is huge sadstuck!*

TG: *WELL WHAT SHOULD I DO? EAT HIS FLESH?*

EB: *just not get to where john is yet!*

TG: *ugh fine*

TG: john..?

TG: hello?

TG: ...

EB: *he can see on rhe screen that someone walks up to johns unconscious form, picking him up*

TG: HEY!

TG: PUT HIM DOWN!

EB: *turns to the phone and picks it up, gracelessly dropping john* MF: Oh, hello.

TG: (whos that) who are you

TG: ((what pretend i didnt say that))

EB: MF: You don't recognize me? Wow. You were all too ready to let me borrow your copy of a sixty dollar game earlier...

EB: ((oh ok

TG: where are you taking him..?

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: MF: Not telling.

TG: dont hurt him..

EB: MF: And what will you do if I do hurt him?

TG: ..

TG: look

TG: do what you want to me just dont touch him

EB: MF: No can do.

TG: then

TG: come to me

TG: come.

EB: MF: No. I'm going to get my tally to seven, then I guess it's over.

TG: look

TG: what the hell are you even doing to him

EB: MF: Same thing I've done to six other guys. Break their spirits down to nothing, rape them, murder them. The end.

TG: ((OHMYGOD CAN I COME SAVE JOHN NOW?))

TG: *growls* youre not murdering him..

EB: ((soon dont worry i dont kill him

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: ((okay))

EB: MF: Try and stop me. *turns off the call*

TG: *texts dad* would you care if somebodys going to murder your son...?

EB: DAD: OF COURSE I WOULD. WHAT'S GOING ON?

TG: it seemed like a while ago you didnt give a shit

EB: DAD: WELL I DON'T WANT HIM BEING KILLED!

TG: the guy who raped him has raped 6 other guys and murdered them, ill try to get him back but if i do by any change he is not staying with you he will be living with me because you are a horrible father.

TG: maybe if you where a better daddy he wouldnt have ran away and this wouldnt have happened

TG: and maybe i would have got my change to kill him.

TG: chance*

EB: DAD: ...I'M SORRY.

EB: DAD: THAT'S RIDICULOUSLY INADEQUATE.

EB: DAD: BUT I AM.

TG: say that to john not me

TG: i bet you dont even care

TG: i bet if you see him again your going to get all mad and shit

TG: you dont even see how much pain hes in

EB: DAD: HE'S MY SON OF COURSE I CARE.

TG: the only thing you care about is ''HE DESERVES MUCH WORSE''

EB: DAD: BUR NOT /THIS/ MUCH WORSE.

TG: oh, by any change do you know where marc lives?

EB: DAD: 17 HANSON AVENUE.

TG: thank you.

TG: *goes on his phones map and checks where hanson avenue is*

TG: *starts to run there*

TG: ((CAN I KILL MARC))

EB: *Meanwhile, marc has got john up in his old treehouse, taking his sweet time hurting him with a pocketknife*

EB: ((absolutelt

TG: ((thnk you))

TG: *dave sneaks into his house through he window and looks around, no sight of marc must be in that old tree house, he climbs up and sneajs in quietly while taking his sharp knife out and putting it up to his neck* its over.

TG: you move and you die

TG: im going to kill you anyways any last fucking words?

TG: *he grabs the pocket knife from marcs hand*

EB: MF: Yes.

TG: too fucking bad

EB: MF: Oh no you want to hear this.

TG: what..

EB: MF: Then feel free to slit my throat, hell, torture me if you want.

EB: MF: But know this. Congratulations! You're the first one to succeed. But you'll never get what you want.

TG: what does that mean..

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: MF: All of them had that one friend who would do anything to keep them safe. Each guy I killed had another guy eyeing them. That other guy always committed suicide soon after.

EB: MF: And yet, you're no better off than any of them.

TG: i wont commit suicide.

EB: MF: John will never love you. He can't even see you anymore. And you'll never hear his voice again.

TG: ((is john dead))

EB: MF: You'll never see those ocean blue eyes you so adore.

EB: ((no. just had his eyes gouged out and his larynx stabbed

TG: ((can dave do whatevee he wants to marc))

EB: MF: And he won't even want you to so much as poke him.

TG: thats fine.

EB: ((yes. please kill marc horribly.

TG: as long as hes not dead its fine

TG: ((oh, i will.))

TG: *he throws marc on his shoulder and john on the other while walking down the treehouse*

TG: as long as hes not dead..

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: MF: Very well then.

TG: i can get pay for a surgery for his voice.

TG: *he starts walking back to his own house*

TG: *once he arrives he kicks open the door and throws mark on the bed tying him up*

TG: *and he puts john down gently*

TG: marc

TG: im going to kill you a slow painfull death..

EB: MF: I only deserve it.

TG: *he gets a machine that rips the fingernails out*

TG: *he puts it down on the floor* first..

EB: MF: ...Why do you even have one of those?

TG: *he pulls off his own shirt and wraps it around johns wounds, he picks the machine up* *leans down and whispers in his ear*, once somebody hurt me when i was a kid.. my bro used this on them..

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: MF: Fair enough.

TG: *he takes one of marcs fingers and puts it in the machine*

TG: lets play a game

TG: ill ask you questions and you answer them, if i dont like the answer off goes a nail!

EB: MF: You'd make a great serial killer, you know.

TG: oh i know that but i rather not

TG: so hmm..

TG: tell me, why would you go and rape people then murder them?

EB: MF: Because I'm crazy. A crazy asshole.

TG: . *slams his hand down on the machine button thing and it rips out the nail*

EB: *winces* MF: Well nothing could be an acceptable answer to that question now could it.

TG: now second question.

TG: how the hell did the police not catch you yet?

EB: MF: The dead ones were written off as missing or run away from home. And the ones that knew they were dead, killed themselves.

TG: thats stupid *this time he presses the thing more slowly so the nail comes off slower and pailfuller*

EB: *grimaces, but doesn't make a sound*

TG: do you have a mommy or daddy?

EB: MF: Yeah, my dad takes long business trips and my Mom's a moron.

TG: give me their numbers.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

EB: MF: 555-555-5557 and 555-300-7559

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: okay..

TG: *calls his mom*

EB: MM: Hello?

TG: hello.. now marc tell your mother what you have done.

EB: MF: *rolls eyes* Hey mom I kill people.

TG: and..

EB: *glares at dave, then hisses* MF: And have my way with them.

TG: how exactly do you have your way?

EB: MF: That's terminology!

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: because of what your sons done hes going to die.

anonymous [?] joined chat.

ectoBiologist (huge sadstuck warning)'s connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

TG: ((whos this))

anonymous [?] is now ectoBiologist [EB].

EB: ((my browser fucked up is all

TG: ((oh))

EB: MM: Is this some sort of prank call?

TG: nope

TG: he raped my friend.

TG: and almost killed him.

EB: MM: ... Is this for real?

TG: yeah *presses the button to take out another nail* hey marc why dont you show how much pain your in for your mother?

EB: MF: How about *grimace* no.

TG: how about yes ..

TG: *he gets out the knife and stabs his shoulder repeatedly*

EB: MF: I don't do screaming, asshole *his face is contorted in pain, though*

EB: MM: Marc, I thought I raised you better than this.

EB: MM: You're grounded for life, mister!

TG: oh marcs mom hes going to die and you can only think of grounding him?

TG: would you like to see your son ?

TG: in horrible pain

EB: MM: ...Why are you hurting him so much...?

EB: MM: Why not turn him in to the police?

TG: i dont think it would be fair

TG: killing and raping 6 people

TG: he deserves death

TG: ((how does marc look))

EB: ((hes tall, kind of built, dark hair

TG: ((okay))

EB: MM: But...

TG: but..?

EB: MM: He's still my son.

TG: yes he is.

TG: he is still your son.

EB: MM: No matter what awful things he's done.

TG: i know.

TG: *starts stabbing the other shoulder*

EB: *marc bites down on his lip* MF: Mom just give it up!

EB: MF: This is not the time for stupid sappiness!

EB: MF: You're an idiot and I don't care!

TG: ooooh

EB: MF: Hey did you know Dad's cheating on you?

TG: *starts snickering*

EB: MF: You really don't believe work keeps him away that long, right?

TG: ((omg i kinda like marc ))

EB: MF: Hell just take a peek at the credit bills for once!

EB: MF: Escort services all across the board, mother!

TG: ((can he can dave let marc go))

TG: ahahahaha

EB: ((bad idea... marcs meant to be the condescending insane asshole villain, he kind of just antagonizes everywhere he can

TG: ((can they atleast fuck or something))

EB: ((pfft maybe i mean i dont have any firther storyline after the treehouse stuff you can actually do whatever you want with the rp now

EB: MM: ...-click-

TG: ((thank you)) hey marc ill let you go for a while on one condition..

EB: MF: ...You're lying. You wouldn't let me go I ruined your best friend.

TG: im not lying..

EB: what's the condition.

TG: hmm.. i want you to fuck me while your mother is watching.

TG: if you try to kill me ill fuck you up

EB: MF: *bursts out laughing* Oh my god you aren't kidding are you.

TG: *shakes his head*

TG: no.

EB: MF: Wow. All right. I can do that.

TG: dont kill me

TG: hey marcs mom do you have skype

EB: MF: She hung up three minutes ago.

TG: oh

TG: OH.

TG: OH!

EB: MF: What?

TG: *calls his mom again*

EB: MM: What do you want now!?

TG: do you have skype

EB: MM: What's that.

TG: nothing

TG: go on facetime

EB: MM: Why should I...?

TG: ill kill your son

TG: right now

TG: this second

TG: then hunt you down

TG: and kill you.

EB: MF: My, Strider, I rather like the way you think.

EB: MM: ...Okay.

TG: *unties him*

TG: *goes to facetime*

EB: *marcs mom has opened factime* MM: Okay what do you want.

TG: why hello marcs mother *waves at the camera*

TG: youre going to watch

TG: us fuck

TG: and if you try leave

TG: he dies

TG: you die

TG: everybody dies

TG: except me

TG: and john.

EB: MM: *looks at them in disgust* What the hell is wrong with you !? BOTH of you!

TG: nothing

TG: NOTHING

TG: you must have fucked marcs father for him to be alive so

EB: MM: You're both teenaged boys! And you're making me WATCH there is something seriously wrong with both your heads!

EB: MM: I should get both of you thrown in the loonie bin!

TG: sssshhh

TG: shhhhut up

EB: MM: No I will not "shhhhut up"!

TG: *he pulls off marks shirt*

TG: ...

EB: MM: ... *shuts up*

TG: oh my god

TG: *swoons*

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: MF: *chuckles, pushing dave onto the ground*

TG: ((how did he do that i stabbed his shoulder*

EB: *just cause hes bleeding doesnt mean hes unfunctional*

TG: ((butit must hurt to move it))

TG: oh my god yes

EB: ((yes and he has proved he has high pain tolerance))

TG: this is so exciting

TG: ((yes))

EB: MF: Why yes, having sex with a serial killer must be.

TG: ((is he going to kill dave)) *heavy breathing* yes, yes it is

EB: ((nope, killing dave would be against the way he works

TG: ((what way))

EB: *slips his thumbs into the belt loops on daves pants*

TG: ((what way does he work))

EB: ((he doesnt kill anyone who wouldnt cause another person to kill themselves

TG: *he watches as marc does so* ((oh do you have a pic of marc or something)}

EB: ((nope, i even picked his appearance out of another roleplay he showed up in once in which dave described him)) *undoes his pants button*

TG: *he wants the touch the nipples, booty, lips and the d* *he pokes the nipple* ((omg awesome))

TG: ((do you have a tumblr or askfm))

EB: ((no only deviantart, skype, and kik

TG: ((whats your deviantart ))

EB: ((electrispaz

TG: ((im fatmouserokstfm))

TG: ((ill add you))

EB: *tugs daves pants off, pulling him into his lap*

TG: *presses his lips onto marcs*

EB: *kissing back, biting daves lower lip*

TG: ((is his mom watching)) marc.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: MF: *looks to the camera* Mom, you had best be paying close attention, right?

EB: MM: *she nods hesitantly, scowling*

TG: *he cant help but grin*

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *returns to kissing him with a smirk*

TG: *he kisses back and slips his tongue in marcs mouth*

TG: ((this is one of the best roleplays i have done))

EB: *bites down on dave's tongue, pulling him in closer*

EB: ((this is the most interesting outcome ive ever got out of this prompt

TG: ((this is the most longest roleplay ever))

TG: *he moans lightly in the kiss*

EB: *moves his hands to pull daves boxers down*

TG: *his face turns a light reddish color* ((wwill it be okay if i put this roleplay on a fanfiction im working on?))

EB: ((feel free, this is the one prompt i have wihout a connected fic

EB: *undoes the button on his own jeans*

TG: ((im actually going to copy and paste everything))

TG: can i

TG: ..

EB: MF: Hm?

TG: can i do it

EB: *nods*

TG: *he pulls down marcs jeans*

EB: *he doesnt even bother with his boxers, just tugging them aside then lining up with dave*

TG: *he looks at his phone to make sure his mom is still watchin, then he looks at marc* ...

EB: *he smirks, then pulls dave down onto him*

TG: *more of the heavy breathing, plants kisses on marcs neck and chest*

EB: ((brb

TG: ((okay))

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: *starts thrusting, gripping onto dave's hips*

TG: (wait)

EB: ((?

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

TG: ((okay back))

TG: *he lets out a few moans* nn..aah~

EB: *leans into him, biting marks into his neck while continuing his movements*

TG: ((this is so hot))

TG: m-maaarc.. *he digs his nails into marcs back*

EB: *keeps up both actions, speeding up a bit*

TG: god yes..! *he moves a hand to his dick and starts jerking off*

EB: *marc draws blood a bit at daves neck, not on purpose, but more because he's used to doing things like that, and he starts thrusting harder*

TG: *he digs his nails deeper and harder into marks skin as he lets out loud moans*

EB: *keeps it up, holding onto daves hips with hands like claws, glancing over to see if his mom is still watching, pleased to see she looks like she'll be sick*

TG: *he kisses mark on the lips but this time harder and deeper moaning in the kiss* mmmhhn

EB: *kisses back, biting his tongue hard as he speeds up a bit more in his thrusting until finally reaching his breaking point and releasing inside of dave*

TG: ((should dave come to or))

EB: ((your choice

TG: ((yeah he should)) *he speeds up pumping himself hard, after a few seconds like 7 or 8 seconds later he comes, pants*

EB: *pulls out of dave, turning off the webchat just in time to not see his mom puke all over the screen* Very well then. It's back to killing me now, isn't it.

TG: ill let you live if you dont hurt john

TG: and you stay with me at all times

EB: MF: I must say that's surprising... could it be I actually misjudged your character, that you really do only harbor friendly feelings towards him?

TG: who knows

EB: MF: I should think if you loved him there'd be nothing to stop you killing me.

TG: youre attractive so i wont kill you

TG: but if you do hurt him i wont hesitate to kill you

EB: MF: How superficial. What if court judges thought that way?

TG: well

TG: that would be dumb then

EB: MF: Yes, and you're dumb. You think that when he wakes up, if his best friend has let his torturer live for the purpose of sex, he won't kill himself within minutes?

TG: chiiillll

TG: hes blind

EB: MF: I know. I blinded him.

TG: yeah so he cant see

TG: so he wont know

TG: jeez

EB: MF: And here I was maybe thinking you were intelligent.

TG: but your so adorableee

TG: *pinches your cheeks*

TG: actually fine

TG: you

TG: *pushes you on a chair and ties you back up

TG: you stay here until i want to take you out

EB: MF: Okay.

TG: and i feed you

TG: whatever i want

TG: and you have to eat it

TG: and you do whatever i say

TG: and i dress you up in anything i want

TG: im calling johns dad

TG: *calls dad*

EB: DAD: DAVID? DID YOU GET HIM?

TG: yes..

TG: ...

TG: but im keeping him alive..

TG: for reasons..

EB: DAD: NO I'M ASKING IF YOU GOT JOHN. IS JOHN OKAY.

TG: johns blind and cant speak

TG: and hes currently unconcious

TG: but hes alive

TG: so its okay

EB: DAD: ALL RIGHT. AND THANKS FOR NOT COMMITTING A MURDER.

EB: DAD: TWO WRONGS DO NOT MAKE A RIGHT.

TG: i kind of took his fingernails out

TG: and stabbed his shoulders

TG: but then we had awesome sex

TG: i dont even know how old he is

TG: wow

EB: DAD: ... -click-

TG: ((okay i got to go eat my hotdogs you can choose to wait for me or disconnect its your choice))

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

TG: ((okay?))

EB: ((ill wait

EB: ((i have all the time

EB: ((all of it

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: ((thank you now let me cancel this tab and open a diff))

anonymous [?] joined chat.

sleeping on your lap!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

?: ((wait))

anonymous [?] is now turntechGodhead [TG].

TG: ((okay)

TG: *sends him a text message* oh and i need some money

EB: DAD: WHAT?

TG: some money.

TG: for a surgery

TG: for john

TG: to fix him

EB: DAD: I DON'T THINK THAT EXISTS.*

EB: *ignore the asterisk

TG: lets try though

EB: DAD: FIND OUT IF IT EXISTS FIRST.

TG: you look it up

TG: im here watching john and marc

EB: DAD: ...FINE.

TG: im going to try and get john to wake up

EB: DAD: ALL RIGHT.

TG: *he puts his phone down as he picks john up and puts him on the bed*

TG: john..

EB: mmnnn... *whimpers*

EB: *so he can still make some sound, thats a good sign*

TG: john wake up.. *its a very good sign*

EB: *opens his eyes, thats not a pretty sight, he tries to freak out that he can't see, but just falls into coughing instead*

TG: *he pats his back* john are you okay?

EB: *shakes head and jumps away from daves hand*

TG: hey its okay its just me

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: ((WHAT))

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

TG: ((:O))

EB: ((browser

TG: ((yeah i know)9

EB: *still moves away, bumping into the wall on the other side of dave's bed*

EB: MF: Good morning sunshine.

EB: *starts freaking out even more*

TG: hey john shhhh

TG: he cant hurt you

TG: he WONT hurt you

EB: *breathing shakily, curls up in a ball*

TG: *sighs and puts the blanket on john* tell me when youve calmed down your dad says hes sorry if you wanted to know

EB: *breaks down into crying and half-possible sobs*

TG: sssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

TG: *caresses your hair*

EB: *shoves you away, trying to scream but only producing more coughs*

TG: wow

TG: okay then

TG: just so you know

TG: you shouldnt stand up or try to go anywhere

TG: youre blind okay

TG: and youll probably fall down the stairs

TG: and break your neck

TG: ill stay here

TG: so if you need anything just

TG: like uhh

TG: wave or some shit

TG: *texts dad* you wanna see john?

TG: hes pretty scared

TG: hes like crying

EB: DAD: ...NO.

EB: DAD: I DON'T THINK I SHOULD.

TG: just on skype or something

EB: DAD: HE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW.

TG: you dont have to say anything

TG: i dont think so

TG: i think hes just mad

EB: DAD: THIS IS MY FAULT, DAVID.

EB: DAD: OF COURSE HE'S GONNA HATE ME.

TG: no it isnt the only thing thats your fault is saying he deserves worse and its his fault

TG: the rest isnt your fault

TG: just that is

TG: and thats mostly your fault

TG: and im pretty still pissed at you

TG: for saying that to your own son

TG: what did you even mean by ''he deserves worse''

EB: DAD: FROM WHAT I SAW OF THE SCREENSHOT YOU SENT ME HE WAS JUST A LITTLE BEAT UP AND REALLY UPSET.

EB: DAD: I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO HIM.

TG: He. Got. Raped

TG: You said he deserved worse and when i said why you said homosexual actions

TG: what homosexual actions did he exactly do?

EB: DAD: HE WAS PERFORMING SEXUAL FAVORS FOR THAT MARC PERSON.

TG: No.

TG: He got raped by this Marc

TG: Those are totally different things

EB: DAD: BEFORE LAST NIGHT.

TG: what did he do

EB: DAD: I JUST TOLD YOU.

TG: He got raped by him.

TG: RAPED.

TG: Ugh

TG: Why wont you understand

TG: *turns off phone*

TG: Hey

TG: you hungry?

EB: *shakes head*

TG: how bout you?

EB: MF: Sure.

TG: What do you eat

TG: ive got

TG: pizza and pizza

TG: and hotdogs and pizza

TG: and coke

TG: and pizza

EB: MF: Sounds like pizza is the best option.

TG: do you want coke with that?

EB: MF: Sounds great.

TG: right

TG: *calls the pizza place* what type of pizza

TG: what type of pizza do you eat

TG: pepperoni or cheese of vegitarian or pepperoni and vegitarian?

EB: MF: Anything.

TG: okay.. Cheese it is...GOOD. *hangs up*

TG: be there in 15 mins

EB: MF: Fabulous.

TG: *he turns to look at john* yea

EB: *johns still just huddling in the corner*

TG: *15 boring minutes later the pizza man arrives at the door* *gets up and walks to the door*

EB: Pizza Guy: Here's your pizza.

TG: *takes the pizza and slams the door shut without paying, walks into the kitchen and gets a glass and the coke and walks back into the room, unties him* there you go

EB: *Marc eats gratefully* MF: Why thank you Strider.

TG: you are very welcome

EB: *johns still hiding under the blanket*

EB: MF: This pizza is great, John dear, come have some.

TG: you shouldnt really talk to him hes scared

EB: MF: You never said I couldn't bug him, only that I couldn't hurt him.

TG: yeah but still

TG: thats kind of hurting him

TG: because hes scared

EB: MF: Spoilsport.

TG: hes my friend

TG: you have to be nice to him

EB: MF: Could have fooled me. Whatever.

TG: *he hops onto the bed laying beside john silently*

EB: *john scoots away from him a bit*

TG: *he scoots closer*

EB: *whimpers*

TG: do you wanna talk to your dad

EB: *lifts the blankets to give dave an unamused deadpan. Marc laughs.*

TG: he said hes sorry and he wants to know if youre okay

EB: *john makes a raspy sound. remember. he cant talk.*

EB: *marc laughs even more*

TG: *yes i know* so do you wanna talk to him nod or shake your head

TG: like

TG: you dont need to talk

TG: just listen to him

TG: like video chat

EB: *shakes head, then returns to under the blanket*

TG: dude you cant stay there forever

EB: *nods. he totally can*

TG: john

TG: *throws blanket off you*

TG: YOU NEED TO FACE YOUR FEARS

TG: *picks john up and puts him into marc*

TG: *takes johns hand and puts it on marcs shoulder* SEE

EB: *creates a really awful sound that should have been a scream, jumping back up, punching dave in the stomach, the running the other way... and falls over onto the bed, where he breaks down into tears again*

TG: holy shit

EB: MF: ...For someone who says he wants to help him, you're being awful antagonistic.

EB: MF: Reminds me of myself.

TG: i am not like you at all

TG: i am way nicer

TG: and i dont rape people

EB: MF: Maybe. But you do threaten to kill innocents. Put PTSD victims through more of the same.

TG: what

TG: dont say that when johns awake

EB: MF: You have sex with murderers too.

TG: what have you done

TG: THATS NOT TRUE

TG: I DO NOT HAVE SEX WITH MURDERERS

EB: MF: With one at least.

EB: MF: And willingly doing it with a rapist, that's a pretty awful thing to do too.

TG: i swear to god

EB: *johns just hiding on the bed again*

EB: MF: You're just like me, you just haven't snapped just yet.

TG: SHHHH

TG: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

TG: *paps*

TG: *paps marc*

EB: MF: Keeping me around cause you like the way I look is just a start.

TG: *gets tape it puts it on marcs mouth*

TG: LIAR LIAR

TG: LIAR

TG: LIAR

EB: *he pulls the tape off* MF: Though you do need to work on your knots.

TG: *heavy breathing*

TG: marc..

TG: im going to call your mother

TG: *calls marcs mom*

EB: MF: Go ahead. Like I care.

EB: MM: You again? Oh my god what now.

EB: MM: Please. No more...

TG: oh and

TG: i changed my mind on killing him

TG: a slow

TG: painfull

TG: HORRIBLE

TG: BLOODY

TG: DEATH

TG: im keeping him alive

TG: just so you know

EB: MM: Okay.

TG: are you glad

TG: or sad

EB: MM: I-I don't even know anymore.

TG: i know.

TG: i know how you feel

TG: actually i don

TG: dont

TG: i made him a pizza

TG: its poisoned

TG: haha just kidding

EB: MM: Please just leave me alone!

TG: why

EB: MF: Just like me, Strider honey.

TG: dont you want to see how your sons doing

EB: MF: My mother never did anything wrong.

EB: MF: And you're torturing her psychologically.

TG: oops

EB: MF: Sound familiar...?

TG: *hangs up*

TG: well

TG: no

TG: NO

TG: im not like you

TG: what was your dads # again

EB: MF: Deny it all you like, the truth still lies there.

TG: i want your dads #

EB: MF: 555-300-7559

TG: okay

TG: *calls his dad*

EB: MD: Who the fuck is calling.

TG: oh

TG: its me

TG: me

TG: ME

EB: MD: What.

TG: shhh

TG: its okay

TG: your sons fine

EB: MD: Wait, what happened to Marc?

TG: nothing

TG: hes fine

TG: im taking care of him

EB: MD: Who are you!?

TG: guess

TG: who do i sound like

EB: MD: Someone who I have no idea who you are.

TG: CORRECT

TG: i just tell you

TG: *whispers into phone*

TG: i fucked marc and made his mom watch which she puked

EB: MD: WHAT!?

TG: shhhhh

TG: its okay

TG: i didnt kill him

TG: hes alive

TG: dont worry

TG: your sons safe

EB: MD: Why would you even...?

TG: he accepted it

TG: i asked

TG: he accepted

TG: so

TG: yeah

EB: MD: But why would you even THINK of killing him? Why even bring that up?

TG: lets video chat

TG: well

TG: he killed

TG: 6 people

TG: so

EB: MD: My son wouldn't do that.

TG: you can ask him

EB: MF: How would you know, dad? You're never home anyway.

EB: MF: Yeah, I got a hobby.

TG: yeah

TG: yeah

TG: yeaup

TG: yup

TG: yeh

EB: MD: ...What the hell.

TG: shhh

TG: *crawls onto marcs lap*

EB: MD: What else has he done that I don't know about, goddamnit.

TG: nothing much else

TG: just

TG: he raped them also

TG: and i guess thats all i know

EB: MD: That is... sick... oh my god. Marc I'm disowning you.

EB: MF: Yaaaaay.

TG: its okay

TG: ill take care of him

EB: MD -click-

TG: hey

EB: MF: Admit it Strider. You're enjoying all this gameplaying, aren't you.

TG: shhhh

TG: is john sleeping

TG: *looks at john*

EB: MF: Who can tell anymore, he doesn't have eyes to close anyway.

TG: dont say it like that

TG: ...

TG: *looks up at you*

EB: MF: How wouls you rather I say it? Oh dear my Strider darling I cannot tell if he is sleeping for I gouged out his eyeballs, and thus, they can neither be closed nor open.

TG: whatevvverrrrr *puckers lips* mmmmarc

EB: *seizes dave's lips with his teeth*

TG: *pushes him away* what the hell not like that

EB: MF: Fine. This better? *leans dorward and shoves his tongue into dave's mouth*

TG: *he slowly nods as he brushes his tongue against his*

EB: *twirls his tongue around his, running fingers through his hair*

TG: ((so hot))

TG: ((like really))

TG: ((hot))

TG: *he sucks on his tongue*

EB: ((i really feel like actually developing a character off of marc now

TG: ((i recommend it))

TG: ((do it))

TG: ((and then you could draw some art of him))

EB: *brings hands back down, under daves shirt collar to slide down his back*

TG: ((omg yes))

EB: ((i should

EB: ((hes so antagonistic hes fun to write

TG: ((YES I KNOW

TG: ((im like in love with him))

EB: ((ill have to horribly kill him off though

TG: ((aww))

EB: ((linecrossing always warrants retribution in my stories

EB: ((or redemption but he doesnt seem willing to redeeem himself ever

TG: ((ik))

TG: hey marc

EB: ((his full name can be marcellus horatio fitson

EB: MF: Yes?

TG: .

TG: ((thats the sexiest name ever))

EB: MF: No promises.

TG: ...

TG: who will you tell

EB: MF: Depends.

TG: well who

TG: tell me

EB: MF: Might tell John. But hell he might already know. He might still be awake after all.

TG: but hes blind..

TG: he cant see

EB: MF: Haven't you ever heard someone screwing? You do live in an apartment complex. It isn't all that hard to figure out.

TG: SHH

TG: shhhhh hes going to hear

EB: MF: Hey Egbert, you little fuck! Guess what?

TG: shut up!

EB: *grinds up towards dave* MF: Ohhh, Strider!

TG: what are you doing!?

EB: MF: *smirks at him* Being a douche.

TG: ((hes a really fun guy :D ))

TG: well stop that

TG: youre making me embarassed

EB: MF: Oh. Sorry. *licks his neck*

TG: *shudders* ...

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

EB: MF: *chuckles*

TG: john *gets up and picks john up and puts him in a different room* stay here *walks back*

EB: *john squirms a little at being picked up, but is glad to be in another room*

TG: hey, do you love me

EB: *(that to john or to mar

EB: *c?

TG: marc*

EB: MF: No.

TG: why not

EB: MF: Because I don't do the whole love thing.

TG: HAHA

TG: yeah i dont either

EB: MF: Don't love, or don't love me specifically?

TG: dont love

EB: MF: So I was wrong about you and John.

EB: MF: That's a first.

TG: HAHAHA yeaaaaah

EB: MF: That or you're lying.

TG: i dont lie

EB: MF: Don't you? You keep insisting you're nothing like me.

TG: im not like you

TG: i would never be like you

TG: its a bit sad

EB: MF: Liar, liar.

TG: I CAN NEVER HAVE THAT CHEST

TG: THAT BEAUTIFUL CHEST

TG: *feels your chest*

EB: *chuckles a bit, palming davw through his jeans* MF: Well no. Sorry.

TG: do you love me

TG: do you love me

TG: do you love me

TG: do you love me

TG: do you

TG: do you?

EB: MF: No.

TG: why not

EB: MF: But I am fascinated by you.

EB: MF: And why not? Well, I'm not a narcissicist that's why.

TG: why are you fascinated

EB: MF: Because you remind me of myself a long time ago.

TG: how? what do i do to remind you of yourself

EB: MF: All the games you play. The pain you caused me.

EB: MF: They way your heart sped up at the mention of killing my mother. Of killing me.

EB: MF: That you're keeping me around for sex.

TG: youre the one who agrees with the sex

TG: you deserved the pain.

TG: you hurt my friend for how long? 2 monthes?

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: MF: I agree, yes. Doesn't change the favt that's why you haven't killed me yet. And I know I deserved it. But you... enjoyed inflicting it...

EB: MF: Tread lightly sweetheart, or you'll end up like me someday!

TG: ..

TG: i wont ever end up like you

TG: haah

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: -

TG: ((whats happening))

EB: MF: Why waste your time fucking a murderer, why chose that over helping your best friend in the other room, stumbling about, trying to find some way to end his suffering? Why? Because you're psychotic. Deranged! Gone a little bit funny in the head, honey!

EB: MF: And it's all downhill from here.

TG: oh but my best friend doesnt need my help

TG: hes scared.

TG: hes blind.

EB: MF: Fool. Can't you hear him in there? He'll be dead by the time you come, if you stay in here! But you don't care.

TG: he cant talk.

TG: hear what?

TG: i do fucking care

TG: i do

EB: MF: He's knocking things over trying to find a way to kill himself, and you're more preoccupied with the one who put him in that state.

TG: OH

TG: my god

TG: *he gets up and goes to the room johns in* WHAT THE HELL DUDE

TG: THE FUCK

EB: *he freezes where he is* ...

EB: *his face is still covered in tears*

TG: what are you trying to do?

TG: you know what

TG: YOU KNOW WHAT

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

TG: THIS

TG: THIS IS WHAT

EB: *holds the letter-opener he found against his heart*

TG: *he snatches it away*

TG: *and he drags john by his arm and ties him up*

TG: NO

TG: YOU DO NOT

TG: TRY TO KILL YOURSELF

TG: IN MY HOUSE

TG: im telling your dad to come pick you up

TG: *calls dad*

EB: *crying even harder now, hyperventilating because a, dave is touching him, and b, hes getting tied up*

EB: DAD: YES?

TG: come to my house.

TG: i cant watch john by my fucking self

EB: DAD: WHY?

TG: trying to go kill himself always

EB: DAD: WHAT!?

TG: you either come to my house

TG: and watch him

TG: or i leave him tied up

TG: so he doesnt go try to kill himself

EB: DAD: I'LL COME TAKE HIM HOME.

TG: no

TG: you dont take him home

TG: you stay at my house

TG: and watch him

EB: DAD: OUR HOUSE IS SAFER FOR HIM THOUGH. YOURS HAS SWORDS EVERYWHERE.

TG: not nomore

EB: DAD: ...OKAY.

TG: since bro died i put all the swords away

EB: DAD: I'LL BE OVER IN A FEW.

TG: great

TG: *hangs up*

TG: *kneels beside john* stop crying

EB: *snaps his teeth in the direction of dave's voice*

TG: please?

EB: *just cries harder*

TG: do i need to put tape over your mouth..?

EB: *mouths "you really are no better than that whore youre fucking"*

TG: least i dont rape people

TG: or murder

EB: *just falls apart again with raspy sobs*

TG: *puts his hands over his ears and whines* stoooop

EB: *marc walks into the room, whispering in daves ear from behind him* MF: Can you really blame him? Right when he needs you most, you triggee him, tie him up and shut him up, all to get back to grinding on the guy who raped and nearly murdered him. Wow. Asshole.

TG: yeah when i try to help he just shoves me away

TG: like

TG: im not the asshole

TG: you are for raping him

TG: and almost murdering him

TG: my god

EB: MF: You're an idiot.

TG: how exactly

EB: MF: He shoves you away because physical contact is triggering to him now, god.

TG: thanks to you.

EB: MF: By touching him you make it worse. You could help if all you did was talk to him

EB: MF: But you're lousy at helping because what you do... is hurt.

TG: what should i say

TG: ive like said everything i fucking can

EB: MF: He also feels betrayed.

EB: MF: Because you're keeping me around. Having sexual intercourse with me.

TG: oh okay

TG: so now i cant fuck anybody

EB: MF: You really don't get it.

EB: MF: Because you're heartless.

EB: MF: Just. Like. Me.

TG: oh i have a heart

EB: MF: I don't believe you.

TG: how will you believe me

EB: MF: If you save the one you love.

TG: well ive done everything i can

TG: you know what

TG: get out of this room for a while

EB: MF: You haven't. You need to grow the fuck up enough to choose love over lust.

TG: you too

TG: you too

EB: MF: I loved someone once and I made the wrong choice.

TG: you said you dont love

TG: ((holy shit we've been rping for 11 hrs))

EB: MF: Anymore.

TG: what happened

EB: MF: Fell in love with an asexual that's what.

EB: MF: "made him love me".

TG: rape?

EB: MF: Yeah. So I lost even his friendship. Useless to me then. So I killed him.

TG: why would you do that

TG: you killed somebody you loved

TG: why would you do that

TG: who would

TG: thats wrong

EB: MF: Only one I murdered that didn't lead to another death. Maybe it finally should.

TG: what do you mean by that?

EB: MF: We were THIRTEEN Strider.

EB: MF:Kill. me.

TG: what why

EB: MF: Please.

TG: no

EB: MF: KILL ME!

TG: shutup

EB: MF: Have it your way. *swipes the letter opener*

TG: what are you doing!?

EB: MF: I have unfinished business.

TG: you cant do that

EB: ((brb

TG: ((sure

turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

EB: MF: Can't I? *goes for John's throat*

TG: *he tackles you to the ground* no you cant

EB: *pushes dave off and stabs johns leg from the floor*

TG: *gasps* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

EB: MF: What I'm not supposed to.

TG: NO YOU ARENT

TG: YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT HURT HIM

TG: *grabs the le*tter opener on the sharp side, grips it tightly

TG: *

EB: MF: I lied.

EB: *knocks k

EB: hns chair over*

TG: ((huh))

TG: ((huh))

EB: *knocks johns chair over*

TG: *grabs him by the shirt collar and throws him on the floor*

TG: *keeps him down on the floor, looks at him and frowns*

EB: MF: Why would you ever trust me? Right. Cause you're insane.

TG: im not insane

EB: MF: Sure.

TG: why do you want to die?

EB: MF: I don't. I only do sometimes. And even then it's fake, else i would have killed myself by now.

TG: well i dont want you to die

EB: MF: Moron.

TG: i dont want anybody to die

EB: ((i gotta go eat dinner but ill be back

TG: (8il wait))

TG: ((i got to go))

TG: ((its getting late))


End file.
